


Ain't Goin' Down 'Til the Sun Comes Up

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disobeying rules, F/M, Fluff, Music, Underage Drinking, breaking rules, teenage dean, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Dean takes you to your first concert.





	Ain't Goin' Down 'Til the Sun Comes Up

The stars in the sky twinkled above your head. The cool summer breeze ghosted over your skin. The residual heat from the sun beating down on the hood of the car all day was warm against your back. There was something so exhilarating about every detail of this night. Perhaps it was that this was your first.

Your first time breaking the rules, all the rules. Out past curfew, check. On a date with a boy, strike that. On a date with Dean Winchester, the boy your parents specifically told you was bad news and to stay far away from, check. Drinking alcohol, check. At a concert, check. Well almost, but it was close enough. 

Dean wasn’t able to afford actual tickets, but he did manage to get you into the parking lot right outside the outdoor amphitheater. It was close enough for you. You were able to listen to the music but still felt like you were sharing a special private moment with Dean. If you had gotten tickets in the theater, it wouldn’t have felt the same with all those people around you. You had a whole open field of parked cars to dance through when the beat picked up, and a perfect spot to lay down next to him and chill when a slow song played. 

Your mom would be having a panic attack if she knew what you were doing. Your dad would be threatening Dean’s life. But there was just something about him. You might only be 16, but you knew he was different. He didn’t play by the rules. He was a bit of a bad boy, but not like the other bad boys in town. He was an amazing listener and he truly cared about you. He was gentle, patient, and kind. 

Tonight felt like an awakening. Rules that you had lived by your whole life were preventing you from truly living. None of this would be happening if Dean hadn’t convinced you to break the rules. You knew there would be consequences when you returned home but didn’t care. This moment, this night was worth any punishment your parents dealt out. 

Tonight was the start of the rest of your life and it was time to start creating your own rules. And you had the perfect idea for the very first rule to start your new journey with. There would be no going home until Dean kissed you as the sunrise painted the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt inspiration @kazosa.


End file.
